


ART - Star Trek

by Tarlan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek AOS Art created for Fandom Stocking 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ART - Star Trek AOS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts), [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts), [dadcastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/gifts), [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts), [SFM2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFM2/gifts), [DragonofMordor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/gifts), [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts), [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts), [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts), [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts), [snarky_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/gifts), [geeky_ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/gifts), [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts), [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts), [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts), [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts), [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts), [lady_of_mists](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lady_of_mists), [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts), [Omorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/gifts).



These are all the color variations for **Star Trek AOS: Kirk and Bones**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/724401/724401_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/724715/724715_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/724893/724893_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/725107/725107_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/725378/725378_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/725746/725746_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/726014/726014_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/726211/726211_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/726491/726491_original.jpg)   

**1920x1080**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/723734/723734_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/729202/729202_original.jpg)   

**1366x768**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/724017/724017_original.jpg)

 


	2. ART - Star Trek Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek Enterprise: Archer and Reed

These are all the color variations for **Star Trek: Enterprise**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/733485/733485_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/733936/733936_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/734073/734073_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/734225/734225_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/734559/734559_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/734839/734839_original.jpg)   

 


	3. ART - Jim Kirk and Spock AOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2015

These are all the color variations for **Star Trek (AOS): Jim Kirk and Spock**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/748124/748124_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/747888/747888_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/747762/747762_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/747413/747413_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/747084/747084_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/746785/746785_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/746730/746730_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/746279/746279_original.jpg)

 


	4. ART - Jim Kirk and Spock TOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpaper ART for Jim Kirk and Spock (Original Series)

These are all the color variations for **Star Trek TOS: Jim Kirk and Spock**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/751205/751205_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/751563/751563_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/751646/751646_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/751884/751884_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/752355/752355_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/752434/752434_original.jpg)   

 


End file.
